Roboton
Roboton is a previous incarnate of Metatron repurposed to guard Zone Zero, able to barely sustain his operations within the pocket dimension. Roboton uses Mettaton's sound effect from Undertale when speaking, because his body construct and software is almost identical to Mettaton's. Like many other fanon minibosses, Roboton was suggested by users of Tumblr. Roboton may be passed completely when performing a speedrun, for he is not located along the main path. The player will need to travel off their expected course, to meet Roboton, who will only notice and interact with the player once they are rather close. Roboton is perceived as a kind-hearted and misguided robot, very lenient towards how he treats humans, but malfunctions and becomes extremely aggrovated when in contact with any kind of magnet. Battle Roboton is a harder version of Asgore, using the same mechanic of soul splitting, though he introduces the holo-blade, which Asriel Dreemurr uses in his battle. It is not possible to kill Roboton, for he either has high DEF (when not aggrovated), or Alphys ends the battle abruptly with a phone call. His methods of attack include: * A light red holo-blade, which cuts a regular SOUL in half (always the first attack) * A gold or cyan holo-blade, which swipes across the play area, and sometimes makes the entire box that colour for a few seconds * Mettaton EX radial lightning bolt attack, without the heart in the middle * Bubble arm cannon; a few bubbles come out and float up out of view, then a whole barrage of bubbles appears at the bottom and float up as well * Charge arm cannon, like Asriel's original cannon * Triple shot arm cannon, like Asriel's original cannon During the first part of his battle, the original Metal Crusher plays, but after using a magnet on him, the song is replaced with Megalottraction. Quotes Before battle * I think this is right... / Or... maybe not...? / Grahh... Alphys' notes are so confusing! * Huh? Is someone there? * Oh, hello! Er, who are you? / Are you supposed to be down here? / This is a restricted area after all... * Alphys must have good reason for letting a stranger into this place... * (Ring... Ring...) Alphys? Alphys? Are you there? * (There's no response.) * Um, well, sorry buddy, I can't take any chances... During regular battle * I would engage in a friendly conversation... / But you know how it is. * I don't think of myself as a fighter... * Alphys has always told me to guard this dimension. / I think I'm better off if I follow orders. * I don't hate humans, honestly. * People think I can't feel emotions... / They only see it that way 'cause I'm a robot. * ...let's talk later. Pacifist battle *''What... you w-want... to be friends with me?!? Ha ha, thank you!"'' * "Huh? You don't want to be friends? ...aw..." * "h0I! That's my Temmie imitation, like it?" Hard battle * (after using a magnet) What. Did you. Just put on me? Y-YAAARGH!! That... that hurts! Take it off!! (tries to remove magnet) Ahh, stupid thing! ... Are you doing this... ...on purpose? ... I don't have a choice anymore. (power surges through hands) YOU'RE GOING DOWN WITH ME. I was just minding my own business! * This is your fault, and you know it!! To think that we could be friends... It's all just a huge lie now, isn't it? IT STILL HURTS! * Alphys butts in: (Ring... Ring...) * (battle screen closes) H-hey! How's it going? J-just checking in! W-w-what's that noise? U-uh, that doesn't sound v-very good... (Roboton runs away) ... D-don't mess with the machinery in that place, ok? Even I don't know exactly what it all does... ... * C-c-continue on!